CNBC Ticker
The CNBC Ticker is a computer simulation of ticker tapes shown as a crawl on the lower part of the TV screen on the business television network CNBC. The CNBC Ticker shows security and index symbols just like old ticker tapes that received information by telegraph. The security identifiers used on the CNBC Ticker are taken from nomenclatures used by third-party companies like Reuters or from global stock exchanges. The ticker is composed of a faster-scrolling white-background upper band and a slower-scrolling dark-blue-background lower band for all CNBC channels. In addition for some channels such as CNBC Europe, CNBC-e, CNBC Arabiya and Class CNBC a third business news band is displayed in gray with black-background. The ticker is shown during the national commercial breaks. However, the ad inserts by local cable TV companies may be shown full-screen, which means the ticker may not be shown during local breaks. As of 2013, all ad inserts by local cable TV companies, by DIRECTV & by DISH Network are now shown full-screen. Upper band ) last transaction was of 17.1K (17,100) shares @''' (at) a bid price of '''25.88 USD with a ▲''' positive difference of '''.41 USD. The positive difference is shown by the green color. Red means the difference is negative, i.d., the bid price went down, and dark blue or black means UNCH (unchanged bid price). This particular ticker display was used until the December 19, 2005 relaunch, but was reinstated on July 12, 2006.]] CNBC Market Summary The upper band shows a CNBC Market Summary one minute after every third of an hour (:01, :21, :41), with the symbols of the main indices, e.g.: *NYSE: NYSE Composite Index *UP: up volume *DN: d'ow'n volume *ADV: advancers *DEC: decliners *TICK: Tick index for the NYSE (TICK = ADV – DEC) *VAL: ValueLine Index *DOT: TheStreet.com Internet index *SOX: PHLX Semiconductor Sector, .SOXX. (SO stands for SiO2, a material used to produce semiconductors) *OSX: o'il '''s'ervice inde'''x *OEX: CB'OE' (Chicago Board Options Exchange) inde'x' for the S&P 100 Commodity Summary It also shows a Commodity Summary one minute after every sixth of an hour (:01, :11, :21, :31, :41, :51) with the Reuters Instrument Code symbols of commodity futures contracts and their delivery months, e.g.: *CLN: crude, light oil (CL) futures for July (N) delivery, traded at the NYMEX *AIQ: Dow Jones/American International Group commodity index (AI) futures for August (Q) delivery, traded on the Chicago Board of Trade Complete list of commodity futures shown in the CNBC Ticker's Commodity Summary: * SP: S&P 500 * MD: S&P 400 * R: Russell 1000 * RL: Russell 2000 * DJ: Dow Jones Industrials * ND: NASDAQ-100 * NK: Nikkei 225 * YU: NYSE Composite * MV: Mini Value Line * US: thirty-year U.S. Treasury bond * ED: Eurodollars * FF: Federal funds rate * TU: two-year Treasury note * FV: five-year U.S. Treasury note * TY: ten-year U.S. Treasury note * EM: one-month LIBOR index * DX: U.S. Dollar index * SF: Swiss franc * EC: Euro * JY: Japanese yen * PH: Philippine Peso * BP: Pound sterling * CD: Canadian dollar * AD: Australian dollar * CR: CRB Futures Index * GC: gold * SI: silver * PL: platinum * PA: palladium * HG: copper * AL: aluminum * C: corn * W: wheat * S: soybeans * BO: soybean oil * SM: soybean meal * O: oats * RR: rough rice * LC: live cattle * FC: feeder cattle * GI: Goldman Sachs Commodity Index * LH: lean hogs * PB: pork bellies * CT: cotton * LB: lumber * CL: light crude oil * HO: heating oil * RB: gasoline ('R'eformulated 'B'lendstock for [[Gasoline#Oxygenate blending|'O'''xygenate '''B'lending]]) * NG: natural gas * SB: cane sugar No. 11 * KC: coffee * CC: cocoa bean * OJ: orange juice (formerly JO) * AI: Dow Jones-AIG Commodity Index * CI: Continuous CRB Index Since 2005-12-19, full commodity names are displayed alongside the ticker symbols. Stocks During market hours it shows stock symbols of stocks with high trading volumes of the New York Stock Exchange. After market hours it shows an alphabetic list of those symbols. Those symbols have usually three letters, e.g.: *PEP: PepsiCo *WMT: Wal-Mart *VIA.B: Viacom B-class shares, also VIAb Some symbols also have one or two letters, e.g.: *T: AT&T *GM: General Motors Since 2005-12-19, the full company names are displayed alongside the ticker symbols. Lower band Stocks The lower band shows the stock symbols of the NASDAQ Stock Market and of the American Stock Exchange, e.g.: *NASDAQ :GOOG: Google *AMEX: SPY: S&P 500 index Since May 2007 Powershares ETF symbols, which trade along the lower band of the ticker, are highlighted in orange. AccuWeather forecast During the CNBC programs Worldwide Exchange, Squawk Box, and Kudlow & Company, the lower band shows weather forecasts of U.S. and European cities made by Pennsylvanian company AccuWeather, with three-letter or two-letter abbreviations somewhat different from the IATA location identifiers for cities (due to factors like multiple airports in a city or the airport abbreviation standing for the airport name rather than the city), e.g. *CHI: Chicago *HAR: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania *LA: Los Angeles *MIA: Miami *NYC: New York City *SEA: Seattle *LON: London *PAR: Paris ''News Headlines'' During Worldwide Exchange and Squawk Box (during the 6 am and 7 am ET hours only), business news headlines are displayed in addition to the weather (see above). During Kudlow & Company, general news headlines are displayed. ''Fast Money'' During the CNBC program Fast Money, the traders' names, along with their respective disclosures, their stock predictions, and viewers' take on their respective stocks via Sprint's text messaging service (which the latter was highlighted in green) were displayed. This particular feature, which was seen only during Fast Money, was discontinued as of 2007-10-10. CNBC News Flash A breaking business news story (ex. "THE FEDERAL RESERVE BOARD CUTS INTEREST RATES BY A QUARTER POINT") is displayed every two minutes, following the "CNBC News Flash" animation. CNBC Europe Ticker CNBC Europe also broadcasts a similar ticker to the ticker broadcast on CNBC US. It contains information from the major stock exchanges in Western Europe and Scandinavia, including prominently, the London Stock Exchange, the Euronext Paris Exchange, and the Deutsche Börse. Unlike the US ticker prior to December 2005, the full stock names have always been displayed for European shares, not symbols. US companies do however use the same symbols as CNBC US (the full names are now displayed also). The information for the European ticker is provided by Thomson Reuters (formerly by Moneyline Telerate), and this is regularly promoted on the ticker(appr. every two minutes on upper band). During the re-launch on March 1, 2010, the green and red colours of the ticker text to show the stock's direction have disappeared however the arrows remain coloured. Since March 2010, the ticker is three-band. Now, top and middle bands of the ticker are displayed in the programme Money in Motion's reairing. The CNBC Europe Ticker contains information as follows (the times shown are GMT/BST): *Capital Connection(05:00–06:00) : Upper Band: US recaps, Asian Most Actives. Middle Band:Europe Recaps Lower Band:BLANK *Pre-Market (06:00–08:00) : Upper Band: US recaps, Asian Most Actives. Middle Band: Europe Recaps Lower Band: Business News *Market Open (08:00–14:30, 16:00–16:30) Upper Band: Live Trades. Middle Band: Most Actives. Lower Band: Business News *US Market Open (14:30–16:00). Upper Band: Europe Live Trades. Middle Band: NYSE / NASDAQ Stock Market / American Stock Exchange Live Trades, CNBC Europe US Market Summary (see CNBC Market Summary above). Lower Band: Business News *Post Market (16:30–19:00) : Upper Band: Winners and Losers. Middle Band: Most Actives. Lower Band: Business News *US Market Afternoon: (19:00–21:00): This is a simulation by CNBC Europe of the ticker on CNBC US, and contains similar data and a similar format to the "real" CNBC Ticker. Since March '12, lower band displays closing prices of European Stocks and Indices. The format is slightly different, in terms of fonts used, and the CNBC Europe DOG is displayed, in full colour. No sponsorship is displayed on the ticker. Black business news band is blank.(General News shown on black band on UK feed throughout this section). *Post US Market (21:00–22:00): Upper Band: US Extended Hours Trades / CNBC Europe US Market Summary. Middle Band: Europe Most Actives. Lower Band:BLANK *Weekend Occasions: Upper Band: Last Week Most Actives Middle Band: Last Week Gainers and Losers. Lower Band: BLANK The ticker has been displayed continuously during the commercial breaks since 2001. Visual Properties of CNBC Europe Ticker * Size:Every band is full-screen wide and 36 pixels high. * Speed:Upper band passed 120px/sec, middle band passed 96px/sec, and lower band passes 108px/sec. * There is a 18-pixel-gap below the ticker. * Clock is displayed in UK time on British feed, in CET on Pan-European feed and Bahrain time on Mid-East Feed below the logo on the business news band. Even if the business news band disappears, clock is displayed. Ticker used through CNBC Asia Programming (Asia Squawk Box, The Call(Asia), Cash Flow) During CNBC Asia programming, the CNBC Asia ticker and bug bar of CNBC Asia(without clock info) is displayed (see below). CNBC Europe Ticker outside CNBC Europe Outside Europe, the CNBC Europe ticker is only shown on CNBC World (during European programming and Fast Money Halftime Report). CNBC-e Ticker CNBC-e uses a ticker similar to CNBC Europe and this ticker is only shown throughout the business day. Ticker is continuously shown on commercial breaks, only during the business day. Normally, ticker is three-line, except when it is a Turkish business day with no Istanbul Stock Exchange session. Then, ticker is two-line. Unlike CNBC Europe, CNBC-e ticker is not sponsored, but CNBC-e business day shows and programs are. Ticker contains as follows: (times are Turkish official standard/summer time) *Squawk Box(7:00–8:15): Upper Band: Worldwide Markets Middle Band: ISE Stocks (in alphabetical order) Lower Band: Business News separated by NBC logo *ISE Pre-Market (8:15–9:15): Upper Band: Futures, Bonds Middle Band: ISE Stocks(in alphabetical order). Lower Band: Business News separated by NBC logo *ISE Market Hours (9:15–12:30, 13:30–18:00): Upper Band: Futures, Bonds, Most Actives, Winners and Losers Middle Band: ISE Stocks (in alphabetical order). Lower Band: Business News separated by NBC logo. *ISe Lunch Break (12:30–13:30): Upper Band: Worldwide Markets Middle Band: ISE Stocks (in alphabetical order) Lower Band: Business News separated by NBC logo Every 15 minutes, a disclaimer appears on the middle band All data broadcast under the ECoI trademark is copyrighted and may not be rebroadcast nor republished. ECoI is a trademark of Borsa Istanbul. CNBC World Ticker CNBC World shows the CNBC Ticker with CNBC World Logo. During the Asian programming, CNBC Asia ticker is displayed(times are GMT/BST): *Asia Before Open (23:00–23:30): Upper Band:Worldwide Markets(close) Lower Band:Bonds, Currencies, Interest Rates, Business News(This is addition to the CNBC Asia Ticker.) *Asia Market Open (23:30–6:00): Upper Band:Asian Markets(showing most actives) Lower Band:Bonds, Currencies, Interest Rates, Business News(This is addition to the CNBC Asia Ticker.) During the European programming, CNBC Europe Ticker is displayed(times are GMT/BST): *Pre-Market (06:00–08:00) : Upper Band: US recaps, Asian Most Actives. Middle Band: Europe Recaps Lower Band: Business News *Market Open (08:00–11:00, 16:00–16:30) Upper Band: Live Trades. Middle Band: Most Actives. Lower Band: Business News *Post Europe Market (16:30–17:00) : Upper Band: Winners and Losers. Middle Band: Most Actives. Lower Band: Business News. CNBC Asia Ticker CNBC Asia also uses a two-line ticker of similar design to the Europe ticker. Early in the morning, the top bar features the listed stocks from major market indexes (e.g. DOW 30, FTSE 100) around the world. As the Asian trading day kicks in, the top bar generally provides the most actively traded shares in the region where each country's stock data will be reflected once its market opens. Exceptions to this are in CNBC's Hong Kong, Singapore and Australian feeds where the top bar exclusively features stock information for their respective local stock markets. The bottom bar provides market indices, currencies, bonds and commodity prices. From 20.00 until 06.00 HK/SIN time, CNBC Asia simulates the old CNBC US ticker (i.e. the one displaying the stock symbols only) with no Commodity Summary. The information for this ticker is also provided by Thomson Reuters. Like CNBC US and CNBC Europe, CNBC Asia also keeps its ticker shown on the screen during commercial breaks. It has been doing this since 2001. Class CNBC Ticker Class CNBC uses a three-line ticker during weekdays and a two-line ticker during weekend, nights and news bulletins on La7. On three-line ticker, the white top bar features the listed stocks from Italian Stock Exchange, the blue middle bar for major market indexes around the world and the brown bottom bar show headline news from the news agency MF Dow Jones News. The two-line ticker shows the top bar and middle bar of three line ticker. Like CNBC US, CNBC Europe and CNBC Asia, Class CNBC also keeps its ticker shown on the screen during commercial breaks on weekdays and the information is also provided by Thomson Reuters. Like CNBC Europe and his CNBC Life programming, during Class Life programming on weekends, ticker doesn't appear. See also *ticker tape *list of finance topics *list of U.S. ticker symbols *Reuters Instrument Code (RIC) *news ticker References *Google Groups : misc.invest.stocks complete January 17, 1996, CNBC Ticker Guide information *NBC Cable Networks – NBCCableinfo.com – CNBC incomplete newer CNBC Ticker Guide External links *CNBC Ticker on CNBC.com (Note: requires Internet Explorer running Windows 98 or later) Category:CNBC Category:Display technology Category:Stock market